1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collector ring assembly and more particularly to a small collector ring assembly which is easier to assemble than conventional collector ring assemblies and which has a smaller number of parts than conventional collector ring assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collector ring assemblies, sometimes called slip ring assemblies, are commonly used to permit the supply of electrical power from a stationary component to a rotatable component. Collector rings are extensively used on cranes, center pivot irrigation machines and on electrical cable reels. The electrical cable reels normally utilize a relatively small collector ring assembly to permit electrical power to be transmitted from a non-rotatable hub to a rotatable reel. Even though the conventional collector rings used on cable reels are small, they have a large number of parts which may be difficult to fabricate and assemble.